percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mira
'Mira '(Mee-rah) is the demigod daughter of Demeter. She is known to be the number one person that is in Zac's heart and because of this, she is the one person he cares for the most. She is also shown to have exceptional skills when it comes to combat. Although she is a child of Demeter, she doesn't sweat the small stuff like not being popular with all the others at camp, in all Mira also does strive to help many at camp to cope with the things she cannot do. Mira isn't capable of conguring up plants and even worse sucks at healing, but she does have battle skills and keep intellegence. Mira is often reliable when it comes to knowledge. Fatal Flaw Mira is often protective over her friends and often is shown to feel helpless when she is unable of helping her friends even when its something that he is supposed to be capable of helping with. The feeling of not being able to help her friends is her gravest mistake and it could also put her in harms way at times. Powers Mira is shown to have th basic skills of your every day demigod as she is capable of reading Ancient Greek and has battle adapt reflexes due to her ADHD. Although she isn't capable of conguring up plants like her half-siblings, she is capable with a sword and also has the best knowledge on healing herbs. She also is shown to have more anger than most demigods. Her status in her cabin isn't due to her powers than rather to her age, as she is fifthteen and everyone else in the cabin is either Fourteen or Thirdteen. Relationships Zac Her bond with Zac seems to be the best, as the two are shown to be the best of friends. Although they are known to be the best of friends, she also seems to have a small crush on him and due to that, she is always either protective over her or being very chummy with him. Zac on occasion has made her cry, but that is either due to her own feelings being to great to handle the situation or because she wants to protect him from doing something stupid. Zac also shares the same feeling as is often defensive when others comment on the possibility of both of them going out. Lux When she first meets Lux, she thinks nothing much about him, but she is later informed about the way he defeated Zac, who was at the time known to be the toughtest demigod, besides Luna. She later became respectful towards Lux and also showed him the understanding of good neighborisim and friendship because of the way he was described. Lux also seems to have taken an interest in her choice of guys, almost wanting to ask her about the whole liking Zac thing. Scorch Her and Scorch are shown to be very friendly towards each other, and seem to hold their own whenevr they work together on tasks. Scorch also likes her optimisim and also thinks that because of that Mira will grow to be a great daughter of Demeter. Although they aren't the best of friends, Mira also thinks possitive thought about Scorch, due to her not being like her sisters, who obsess over boys, like Ariel, and also there appearance Trivia #Mira is known to be very great friends with Zac and even have a crush on him, although they both like each other, neither of them seems comfortable enough to ask the other one out. #Mira is optimistic and because of this, she has never put herself down for being a child of Demeter that is terrible at coungering up plants. #Although not making an appearance in the first story, she is still mentioned and makes an appearane later on in the second story. Category:Children of Demeter Category:Character Page